


You alone can make my soul take flight

by nymph_in_yellow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute Girlfriends, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Kara needs a hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is there to provide it, Movie Night, Not Canon Compliant, Sad, Spoilers for Episode : s04e13, SuperCorp, comforting Lena, depressed kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymph_in_yellow/pseuds/nymph_in_yellow
Summary: Sometimes flying to high makes coming down hard. Fortunately, Kara can always rely on Lena for comfort.





	You alone can make my soul take flight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there ! Welcome to my first ever posted fanfic. I really hope you'll enjoy it. Please give me your thoughts in the comment section, I'm always trying to improve my writing *insert the classic "English is not my native language” warning here*. I don’t have a beta reader so I’m responsible for any mistake, don't hesitate to point them out.
> 
> (Title is inspired by _The Music of the Night_ from Phantom of the Opera)

Kara sighed. This had been a very, very long day and she was feeling so tired. Sadly, confronting the president and blowing up a satellite wasn’t even one of the weirdest things she had done in her superhero career. Maybe it was the small trip into space, or maybe all her emotions around this conflict were finally getting to her mind and body.

She curled herself on her couch, cocoa mug in hand. She had thought about snuggling into one of her cozy plaids, but her eyes had landed on the flaming red of her cape. The piece of garment was strong and soft (it used to be a baby blanket after all), and more importantly, it reminded her of home. She closed her eyes, the memory of her mom humming her a lullaby soothing her into a pensive state. After all this time, she was still missing Krypton. The feeling had come back stronger after Alex had lost her memory. She was a big part of what made her new home on hearth, and she wasn’t the same anymore. Even after today when she had started to put back together the pieces of their lost bound. Kara had lost so much and keeping up the façade of hope and happiness was not getting easier.

She heard a car pulling over in front of the building and recognized the click of high heels preceding Lena’s arrival. She could follow her steps up the stairs and finally there was a knock at the door.

 

“It’s open” she called. She felt bad for not wanting to get up, even for her own girlfriend.

Lena made her way into the apartment, holding triumphantly a bag of Chinese food. Her smile vanished as she caught sight of Kara miserably curled on the sofa.

 

“What’s going on sweetheart ?” she cooed softly, putting the food on the table and heading straight to her.

Kara grunted, shrugging her shoulders. She didn’t know how to explain this. Lena was human, born on this planet. Kara wasn’t, and she had to deal with people reminding her how foreign, how alien she was every day. She just felt miserable, moping around in her sweatpants while Lena was elegant as ever with her designer tailored skirt and her silky hair.

 

“I just … this is hard sometimes, you know ? I don’t know how to keep on fighting, how to keep on bringing hope” she admitted. “Sometimes I just wished I was just me, and not Supergirl.”

 

“Oh Kara” sighed Lena. She sat slowly near her foot, raising her am and rubbing a comforting hand on her girlfriend’s leg.

 

“I know I might not be the perfect person to understand you, but you don’t have to let all of this weight on you. Who you are, the power you have, it brings along a lot of responsibilities, and everything you do is attached to your name forever and scrutinized by everyone.” She paused, her serious gaze meeting Kara’s eyes. “What I’ve learnt from being a Luthor is that if you keep this all inside, if you bear this all by yourself, it makes you stronger on the outside, but it turns you sour and colder on the inside. But what _you_ taught me was that I don’t have to face anything alone, that there’s always someone out there who care about who you are and not just what you represent.”

 

She let her hand slide off Kara’s leg to grab on of her hand. “And you know I’ll always care about you, Kara Zor-El”

 

The blond felt her heart beating a bit faster at that. Lena always knew how to comfort her, how to put her worry into words and point at solutions to them. She was so lucky to have her.

 

“I know you’re right. I just can’t help but wish this was easier, that I wasn’t affected by everyone’s opinion” she muttered. “I’m sorry for being such a downer, I know you don’t have much free time, with all that his happening at the DEO, and you’d probably rather spent it doing something fun instead of dealing with depressing me”.

This made Lena’s perfectly drawn eyebrows fold into a frown.

 

“Hey, stop pushing yourself down. Not being human doesn’t prevent you from being affected, you’re allowed to have feelings. And I’d rather spend all my time with you, I don’t care if it’s not always happy. I’m here for you in those moments too.”

Kara was starting to feel slightly better. Even if the latent nostalgia will never really get away, she knew Lena would stick around as long as she allowed her too. She squeezed the dark-haired woman’s hand back.    

 

“I know I can always rely on you, and so can you on me. Thank you, for always being there for me.”

 

They shared a tender glance for a few minutes, simply holding hands. Then a small giggle escaped Lena’s lips. Kara couldn’t help her own smile at how cute her girlfriend looked.

 

“What ? what’s so funny ?”

 

“I just noticed you were using the cape as a blanket, it’s just so adorable !”

 

“Hey, you know it’s actually a blanket !” she pushed playfully at Lena’s arm.

 

“Alright smarty pants, I’ll get cozy too and then we’re eating this diner and watching Funny Girl because I know Alex landed you the tape” she announced, booping her nose before standing up to go change in the bedroom.

 

Kara closed her eyes, finally able to enjoy the perspective of a movie night with her girlfriend. When she opened them, Lena was back in a loose purple t-shirt and pajama pants with little cats on them.

 

“Ok move over, I want the best seat in this house and cuddles” she said while settling behind Kara and bringing her arms around her with a satisfied noise.

 

The ate the Chinese food in front of the movie, laughing while trying to feed each other. They shared messy kisses, neither caring if they had sauce on their lips or rice caught between their teeth. Kara even convinced her girlfriend to sing along with the movie. This was a perfect evening, because nothing was perfect. It was just familiar and sincere.

 

They had switched positions later in the night, Lena dozing off with her head resting on Kara's chest. She couldn’t help but stare fondly at the woman in her arms. Here, free from work and worries, she just looked so peaceful. Her usually stern lips were turned up into a tiny smile, and she had let her hair fall loose. Kara wanted to stay here forever, listening to her steady breathing, feeling the warmth of her body against her. But behind those delicate traits was a strong woman full of will, and she gave her the strength to go out and fight for a better word every day.

She pushed a few strands of hair aside, putting a feather light kiss on Lena’s forehead.

 

“There’s one thing you got wrong” she murmured to the sleeping woman. “You’re the perfect person to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed this fic :)


End file.
